Wiedergeburt
by Anami-chan
Summary: Right after Gluhen: On that fateful day, they met with each other. And now, Fujimiya Aya's and Tenshino Mizu's ways began to weave as one fate... AN: R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WEISS KREUZ or we will still have WEISS in the anime…

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update…or not really an update. For those who have read this story before, you might be actually wondering where chapter two to five have gone to. I've deleted them as I've decided to change the story for the sake of the original storyline since whatever entered my mind before has successfully make me 'lost' in my own stories and I've just realized that when I've reached chapter five where I just couldn't remember what happens next. So, I kept 'quiet' for a while from this story and 'reviewed' all the WEISS KREUZ series all over again to make sure I wouldn't sway from the real story and make my characters very OOC. I promise not to screw up any chapters again (crossing fingers behind my back) and I hope you like the re-posted chapters and R&R if you please…

**Key:** Dialogs with all words in Italic – Languages other than Japanese (and in this chapter, English)

Dialogs un-Italic (with or without a word or two in Italic) – Japanese language

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1:** The Beginning_

"We…will…always be…together…," he managed to smile faintly despite he was already losing a lot of blood. He slumped beside a mailbox as his legs grew weaker by each minute passed. His vision had blurred just a few moments ago and even though he began to lose his senses, he felt a soft but cold snowflake fell onto him. It was snowing. The last thing he saw was snow that was so pure and white and a figure that somehow shone with tranquil light…

* * *

Fujimiya Aya felt heat but it was a bit too pleasant to be the hell flames. Instead, it was a bliss warm that embraced him but there was no way he would be in heaven; he was way too sinful to be in there. He slowly opened his eyes. He was in a white room. He looked around him. No one was around; he was alone. His head suddenly swirled and he put his hand on his forehead, feeling extreme dizziness. Then, another pain attacked his abdomen. Instantly his hand went to the source of pain and to his surprise, someone had attended to his wound judging by the clean bandage around it. Slowly, his nearly jammed brain began to process everything.

"I was stabbed by a boy and then someone stood in front of me…," Aya looked in front of him and saw a clipboard, the one that nurses always used, "…I must be in a hospital…," he stared into the air and touched the cross he always wore around his neck; it felt oddly cold against his skin, "So… Kami-sama decides to spare me…to spare a sinner's life… Wonder why, I'm beyond redemption already…"

Then, Aya noticed someone was peeking behind the door by the corner of his eyes. Aya raised his eyebrows in strange amusement; the person seemed to be anxious of him… The person then – not noticing that Aya had noticed it – slowly closed the door and Aya heard a voice calling out for doctor, a feminine voice…

Minutes later, a middle-aged doctor and a young nurse came into the room. The doctor smiled and greeted Aya warmly, "_You're awake at last after two days. How are you feeling?_"

"_Just feeling a bit dizzy…_," Aya replied slowly while letting the nurse examined him, "_When can I get out of here?_"

"_You're a hasty type, aren't you?_" the doctor smiled, "_We may have to keep you for a few days here before discharging you as we would like to ensure your wound have fully been healed. But don't worry; it wouldn't take more than a week,_" he turned to the nurse, "_Any problem at all?_"

"_No, everything's normal Doctor,_" the nurse replied politely.

The doctor nodded slowly, "_So we let you alone for now. Have a good day,_" and both of the doctor and the nurse left the room.

Aya remained silent for a while before unconsciously sighing, "I would like to sneak out of this place already; who knows what would sneak in if whoever they are found that I'm still alive…"

Tok! Tok!

Aya turned towards the door and felt curious; doctors or nurses wouldn't knock the door, "_Come in._"

A young lady in her teen entered; she had a pair of turquoise eyes, her long gleaming dark straight hair was tied into a loose ponytail, her slender and fair figure was covered by a loose grey sweater matched with a pair of jeans and a long black coat and she was carrying a dark blue backpack. She approached Aya nervously, "_Err... Are you okay?_"

"_I'm fine, thank you,_" Aya stared at her closely, "_I think you're the one who found me being stabbed, am I correct?_"

"_Y-Yes,_" she answered nervously, "_I instantly call for an ambulance back then. It's good to see you're okay now…_"

"_Why are you here?_"

"_W-Well, I…_"

Aya remained silent and then unconsciously smiled, "_Thank you for your concern, Miss._"

"_Huh? O-Oh well, you're welcome…,_" the young lady replied sheepishly. Both of them remained quiet for a while before she held out her hand, "_I'm Mizu, Tenshino Mizu. I'm an exchange student from Japan._"

Aya stared at her for a while and then took her hand, "Watashi…Fujimiya Aya desu Dozou yoroshiku."

"Eh?! You speak Japanese?! You're Japanese?!" Mizu looked at him bewildered, "Uso! I thought you're an American! I mean, your red hair and fair skin… You even speak English fluently! You don't look like Japanese!"

"Haime?" Aya raised his eyebrows amusedly, "And I used to think you as an American also. It's rare to see someone Japanese as young as you can speak English fluently… But I can assure you I'm Japanese in and out."

Mizu just smiled sheepishly.

* * *

"Aya-san!"

Aya shifted his eyes from Heidegger's 'Being and Time' towards a cheerful Mizu; he smiled, "You're early today. How about your part-time job?"

"The bookstore closes early today; the owner have a celebration or so as they say," Mizu stared at the book in Aya's hands, "What are you reading?"

"Heidegger's 'Being and Time'. It's quite interesting actually; the doctor lends me this book. And why are your face like that?" Aya asked when he saw Mizu's disbelieving face.

"Iie, it's just…," Mizu stared at the book disbelievingly, "…how can you read something as thick as that? It'd take ages to finish…"

"And didn't you read 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix' and finished it in only just an hour and half?"

"That's different!"

"Why don't you just tell me that you just simply can't bear to read a serious material? You're still young; no wonder if you have taken no interest at all reading this book which I take as one."

"I'm nearly sixteen if you must know."

"Still, I'm a lot older than you are," and when Mizu pouted in admit of defeat, Aya shook his head, smiling faintly. It had been three days since his awake in the hospital and Mizu had been visiting him regularly, especially after school or after her part-time job. And during her visits, Aya learnt more about her.

Aya learnt that Mizu was an orphan since last two years when both of her parents died in a fire accident in their house which either lucky or not, Mizu wasn't at home when it occurred as she was having her extracurricular activity at her school. Having no other living blood-related relatives, now she lived alone in an apartment room and knowing that her died parents' fortunes couldn't last forever, she applied for a part-time job in a local bookstore which was enough to satisfy her needs.

Aya only talked little about himself; Mizu seemed to give him space to keep secrets. Most of the time, they would talked about a normal topic such as daily school life to a serious one such as corruptions and politics which made Aya impressed as no matter how much Mizu disliked anything have to do with serious things – which Mizu claimed could drive her insane – she still could converse about the topic so well and full of knowledge of each topic. Aya assumed that maybe working in a bookstore _forced_ her to read any kind of reading material, either to her likes or not.

And currently, they were talking about a recently killed famous bio-medical researcher whom Aya knew _exactly_ who the killer was. Mizu tapped her chin, "Aya-san, it's kind of a weird case. The researcher is killed with a piece of thin but sharp instrument but no such thing is found in the scene. More ever, the CCTVs don't record anything or anyone suspicious when the murder occurred. And no traces of breaking or any other evidences in could be found; it seem like the assassin is more than a professional as it kind of disappeared like magic."

"And?"

"He must be killed because he conducted illegal bio-medical experiments which sacrifice a lot of innocents' life and since the government didn't do anything about the horrible activities, underground justice keepers send someone to put a complete halt to it! Must be like that!" Mizu lowered her head sheepishly, "Again, my wild imaginations… It might be as simple as a kill for money…"

"Iie, you hit it bull's-eye…," Aya muttered in a very low voice, "You have a really great imagination…"

"Are you saying something, Aya-san?"

"N-Nothing, it's just that you're quite an interesting person actually…and naïve also."

"What on Earth am I naïve for, Aya-san?"

"Since you ask me, it shows that you're a lot more naïve than you look."

"Aya-san!"

"If you're not naïve as what you claim, you can think of the answer yourself."

Again she pouted and Aya couldn't help but to chuckle softly; Mizu did tried her best to act like an adult but then, it only proved more that she was still a teenage girl. Pouting, she took a book out of her backpack and showed a page to Aya.

"What?" he asked, scanning the scribbling on the chosen page, "Are you asking if I know how to solve this algebraic equation?"

"Yeah," Mizu replied and tapping a pencil against her cheek, "It already took me a whole lesson period but still, I couldn't figure out how to solve it."

Aya scanned the equation more carefully and then stared at the puzzled Mizu, "…You're a careless person, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm a really-… What do you mean?"

"Simple," Aya took the pencil from Mizu's hand and cancelled a number from the equation, "Tell me, what is 1 times 2 is equal to?"

"2."

"And what did you write here?"

"3… Ahh! I'm such an idiot! It took me a whole lot of time and it is only because of miscalculations! Damn it!" she quickly rewrite the equations, now without any miscalculations. Aya smiled faintly and began to read Heidegger's 'Being and Time' again when he saw a shadow was moving just outside the closed-curtain window. He didn't put his book away but eyed the shadow from the corner of his eyes. The shadow stopped in front of the window; because of the curtain and the light from inside the room, the shadow was nearly invisible but Aya's keen senses didn't fail him.

And from what he saw, the shadow was somehow tried to break into the room. Aya didn't want to create a scene right in a hospital especially when someone as innocent as Mizu was around. He quickly composed of a plan, "Mizu, would you like to accompany me for a walk? I want to have some fresh air."

Mizu looked up from the messy equation and nodded happily, "Sure! But let me get a wheelchair for you; the doctor would literally kill me if he sees you walking around with that wound," and she left him for a while. She then returned with the middle-aged doctor and a wheelchair.

"_Mr. Fujimiya,_" the doctor greeted, "_It seems that in no time you'll be discharged if you are in good spirits as this. But, I forbid you to walk around without a wheelchair for the time being; your wound might open again if you move too much._"

Aya just simply smiled in reply. After helping Aya to get on the wheelchair, he left both Aya and Mizu alone. Mizu grinned, "Where are we going, Aya-sama?"

"Since when I become your master?" Aya asked while carefully eyeing the shadow outside the window, "The rooftop, if you please."

"Your wish is my command!" and happily, she pushed the wheelchair out of the room and began to head towards the elevator. Both of them entered it and playfully, Mizu pushed a button, "Going up!"

"You seem to have some fun, pushing me around," Aya remarked, intrigued when Mizu hummed a cheerful tune.

"Haime? I don't realize that."

"Then, you're just simply weird."

Mizu just grinned cheekily as a reply.

Ting!

"We've arrived!" Mizu gently pushed the wheelchair out of the elevator and now both of them faced a magnificent evening scenery of New York. Slowly, they approached the wire-fenced edges; Mizu was astonished, "Sugoi ne…"

"Yeah…," Aya agreed halfheartedly; it wasn't that because he didn't agree with Mizu but it was because he was aware whether the shadow followed them up to the rooftop. His eyes gazed around them; they were alone but his experiences told him that something was coming on the way. And whatever was coming, he didn't want Mizu to be involved in any way. Again, he composed a plan, "Mizu, could you fetch me something to drink please? I'm thirsty."

"I'm feeling a bit thirsty also… What do you want?"

"As long as it isn't fizzy."

"Okay," she ran towards the elevator and then stopped, "Are you going to be fine on your own, Aya-san?"

"I'm obviously not a five-years-old kid. What do you think then?"

"Uhh… Okay! I'll be back in a jiffy!" and she disappeared into the elevator. Aya stared towards the descending elevator for a while and then stood up slowly.

He stretched his arms and legs, "They are obviously treating me like a fragile person; I'm alright now," he looked around him, "_Now, whoever you are, show yourself or I will make you._"

"_You are really a professional in this kind of field, aren't you? And you are even pretty lucky; that kind of stab should kill a normal person instantly,_" a tall tough-build man appeared from another elevator, "_I thought could finish you off in the room back then but it seems that you've found me and started to device a plan to let un-involved people out of the way of danger, especially the young lady that you have interest in… I admit she's pretty and kinda' my type but she's still too young for me._"

"_I'm not a paedophile for your information,_" Aya turned around to face the tall man, "_Shall we start?_"

"_Now, that's strange,_" the stranger sneered, "_I've never meet someone who badly wants to die in my hands, especially a wounded one. Are you ready for hell?_"

"_I'm ready for hell but since I'm alive, I'd try my best not to die._"

"_Pity and I'm beginning to find you interesting. But job comes first. Don't you agree?_"

"_Well, I do-… Wha-?!_"

Aya could barely blocked the sudden attack of the stranger; lucky he was an experienced fighter or he would received a full impact of the attack and he doubt his wound wouldn't be re-opened. Aya made a backward-step and then delivered a low swing-kick which the stranger evaded by side-stepped. He then punched Aya in the stomach which Aya successfully caught his fist and launched a counter-attack; Aya turned his body and delivered a powerful back kick which successfully threw the stranger towards the wire-fences.

The stranger staggered before he could stand properly, "_You're good. I'd like to fight you longer but alas, I've got no time to waste. So…,_" he took out a silencer-equipped gun and pointed it to Aya, "…Sayonara," and he slowly pulled the trigger. Aya thought his life finished but then…

ZWHUUUP! THUUNK!

A drink-can hit the back of the stranger's head hard enough to make him faint almost instantly. He slumped onto the ground and unconsciously released the gun from his clutch. Aya stared the fainted stranger, feeling puzzled and then looked towards the elevator. He could only sighed, "Shimatta… She saw everything…"

And now, standing a meter from him was a puzzled Mizu and from the look of her face, she would need a lot of explanation…

And Aya knew this was just the beginning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WEISS KREUZ or we will still have WEISS in the anime...

**A/N: **R&R if you please...

**Key:** Dialogs with all words in Italic – Languages other than Japanese (and in this chapter, English)

Dialogs un-Italic (with or without a word or two in Italic) – Japanese language

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2:** To Protect One's Naivety_

Silence fell between them; only the evening breeze broke the silence on the rooftop. The fainted stranger seemed to be in a dreamless sleep; both Aya and Mizu stared at each other, uncertain of what to say. Both of them seemed to be glued to their place and the time passed so slowly and awkwardly.

"Aya-san... Daijobu ka?" Mizu asked and slowly approached Aya, "You really shouldn't be walking around..."

"Mizu... I..."

"You can explain later," Mizu pushed the wheelchair towards Aya, "Let the police deals with him. Our top priority now is your condition."

"I'm alright..."

"Really?'

"Yes," Aya thought for a while, "Maybe you're right; let them deal with him, the police. They know how to handle him better than we do..."

"Let me send you back to your room and then I would call the police."

Aya looked at Mizu's concern face and sighed; he sat on the wheelchair, "Okay, you're in charge."

* * *

"_So...this guy mistook you as one of his enemies?_"

"_Yes sir._"

"_And this young lady was the one that threw the can to him that made him unconscious?_"

"_Yes sir._"

"_Okay... I think I got all the information,_" the police officer nodded slowly, "_For months we've been searching him to send him to court but hell, he seems to have a nose of a dog for police. And thanks to you both, we can throw him to jail now for various rapes, murders, breaking-ins and a lot other things. Are you both sure you don't want to testify against him? I mean, he nearly killed you..._"

"_No sir,_" Aya said firmly, "_From what you have just told me, even without me testifying against him, he'll spend a lot of his time in jail._"

"_Of course he will; we'll make sure of it,_" the officer then nodded, "_Well, sir. We should be off now. Have a nice day,_" he then walked out of the room, leaving both Aya and Mizu alone. Silence fell between them.

"Err... I...," both of Aya and Mizu said in unison; they stopped at the same time.

"Aya-san, you have something to tell?"

"No, it's not that really important."

"But, I think I can wait..."

"No, you first."

Mizu tapped her fingers nervously, "Well... Who are you really?"

"Nani?"

"I kind of...overheard what both of you were saying; well, not from the beginning but enough to arouse my curiosity... It seems like both of you have known each other... And I don't think it'd be as simple as a mistaken identity..."

Aya remained silent for a while, "...I have never met him before."

"But he seems to know about you a lot, Aya-san... And he did say that his job was to finish you off... Is he the one that stabbed you before?"

"...Iie."

"And then why-"

"You know what?" Aya patted her head gently, "It's better if you don't know anything about this. You're not supposed to be involved in this kind of things..."

"What things, Aya-san?"

Aya just smiled faintly at her as a reply.

* * *

"Hmm...," Mizu pressed several buttons on the vending machine, "Aya-san seems to hold a lot more secret that I used to think before... Maybe he's a crown prince of a lost kingdom and his step-mother sends some assassins to kill Aya-san so that her illegal child would be the one to succeed the throne!"

Clunk! Clunk!

She took two cans of mocha from the slot and sighed, "I'm thinking something bizarre again... How a modern male version of Snow White could be around in the 21st century? Maybe it's as simple as a mistaken identity... More ever, I just overheard them seconds before the fighting took place; I couldn't just make assumptions from the short conversation. I should try to trust Aya-san more... He means me no harm anyway..."

Tap, tap, tap...

She could hear footsteps were coming towards her but when she turned around, she could see no one in sight. She furrowed her eyebrows, "And I'm certain someone is coming... Another imaginations?"

ZWHUUUP!

Mizu jumped out of an incoming powerful kick's way just in time; she was now facing with a full-clothed man, "A ninja in America?!"

"We hold no grudges with each other but to kill the lioness, the cub should be taken first...," the man said, "So, no one's going to hurt if you just follow me obediently."

"Why should I follow a stranger's order? And who is 'the lioness' we're talking about?"

"Don't ask too many questions; it may cost your life."

"Okay then; there's no way I'm following you."

"You leave me with no choice..."

"What choices are you- Nani?!" Mizu side-stepped just in time to evade a sharp-lethal blade of a katana from thrusting into her, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Not to the point of killing...but to ensure you're following with me!" the man swung his katana again and this time, Mizu started to run away from him.

"Where are all the people have gone to?! Don't say I'm alone here with an insane guy right on my tail!" Mizu picked up her speed when the man began to give her a chase. She ran down a flight of stairs and then along some dark corridors, trying desperately to lose him but he seemed to lock a target on her. And after a few minutes of running, he finally got her cornered.

"I give you one more chance; follow me now," the man glared threateningly.

"Why on Earth do you want me for? I'm not rich or have anything that's worth for something!"

"You really don't know? After seeing _it_ happened right in front of your eyes, you still haven't got the slightest idea what is happening around you? You're naïve, aren't you?" the man grabbed Mizu's jacket, "Naïve or not, you're coming with me."

"Iie! I don't want to-... Huh?" someone hit Mizu from behind, making her unconscious.

"What is happening- Nani?!" the man back-stepped to evade a sudden powerful side kick, releasing Mizu from his grab. She didn't fall onto the cold tiled-floor; Aya caught her into his arms.

"Having some fun chasing a helpless girl?" Aya asked coldly.

"You're the one that hit her? But why!" the man readied himself into a fighting stance, increasing his cautious.

"Do you realize that she's too ignorance to be true?" Aya asked while placing the fainted Mizu onto a bench.

"So what! Don't waste time on talks; you're reaching the end of your life now!" and the man charged with his katana above him.

Aya stood, facing the attacking man. In a split second, he blocked the incoming blade with a metal lid and then took out a syringe filled with a small volume of liquid, "I'm doing this to protect one's naivety. Oyasuminasai," and he quickly injected it into the man's right arm. The man staggered backwards and seconds later, he slumped onto the cold floor. Aya approached the man and then crouched beside him, "By the time you wake up, you'll be in a cell."

Aya then turned to Mizu and carried her in his arms; he examined her serene sleeping face. Unconsciously, he smiled, "I hope you have a nice dream..."

* * *

"IIE! I DON"T WANT TO FOLLOW YOU! BAKA!"

BUUK!

Mizu fell onto the cold tiled-floor hard from a soft couch. She instantly woke up and looked around her; she was in Aya's ward. She scratched the back of her head, feeling confused, "Is it just a dream?"

"That's a bit too loud, Mizu."

Mizu turned around to see a full-dressed Aya, "Aya-san!"

"The doctor says that I can go home now. He's satisfies with my condition and now, I'm packing up. What did you dream anyway?"

"N-nothing really... Just simply a nightmare...with a ninja in it."

"A ninja?" Aya raised his eyebrows, "What ninja?"

"A ninja with a katana that tried to kidnap me," Mizu replied, "Thank God it's just a dream... It seemed so real..."

"Haime?" Aya zipped his holdall, "Aren't you going to school today?"

"Well, of course I-...," her voice trailed off, "What-time-is-it?"

"Eight o'clock."

"AHHH!" Mizu ran out of the room, "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

Aya shook his head slowly and chuckled, "Talking about ignorance...," his violet eyes then softened, "What'll she do if she knows it isn't just a dream?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** ...review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WEISS KREUZ or we will still have WEISS in the anime…

**A/N: **R&R if you please…

**Key:** Dialogs with all words in Italic – Languages other than Japanese (and in this chapter, English)

Dialogs un-Italic (with or without a word or two in Italic) – Japanese language

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3:** Truths and Lies_

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Aya looked away from his computer and stood walking towards the door. He turned the handle and faced a smiling Mizu, "Come in."

"Arigatou!" and she instantly walked towards the coffee table, sitting on the floor. She then took out several books and her stationery bag from her backpack and placed them onto the table; she turned to Aya with a pair of puppy eyes, "Onegai?"

"Again?" Aya couldn't help but to smile faintly, "Sooner or later I would be your home teacher. What do you have now?" he approached her and sat across her, examining the books.

"Chemistry, biology and physics."

"Why can't you find someone else, Mizu?"

"Because it's hard to find a good sensei like you! You know a lot!" she remarked and again, Aya smiled faintly.

It had been nearly a week since he was discharged from the hospital and ever since then, Mizu often came to visit him in his apartment room, either for some homework's aid or just simply for a chat. And with having her around, Aya felt like reliving his job as a teacher back in Koua Academy and was surrounded by energetic students – the only difference was that this time, he only concentrated on one student. It made him felt alive.

Even now, watching her furrowing face while writing the answers for the question on gravity was reminding him of his teaching days in the Academy. Noticing Aya was staring at her instead of the question, Mizu looked up and feeling puzzled, "Nani, Aya-san?"

Aya broke his gaze off Mizu and stood up, "N-nothing. I have some work to do. Feel free to ask me if you have questions," and walked towards the computer desk. Mizu just nodded and then continued to write down the answers. And seconds later…

"AYA-SAN! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS QUESTION ABOUT?!"

Aya could only sighed.

* * *

Kring! Kring! Kring!

"I get it," Aya said and walked towards the telephone and picked the receiver, "_Hello?_"

Mizu raised her head from her homework to Aya and noticing Aya instantly lowered his voice, she assumed Aya was talking something that he didn't want Mizu to know about. And since Aya had never force her to tell something that she didn't want, she decided that the red-haired man deserved the same treat from her. Calmly, she returned her attention to the diagram of a human's lungs.

"_Yes, yes. Okay, I'll go now,_" and Aya put the phone down. He then turned to Mizu, "Mizu, I'm going out for a while; it's urgent. Just don't forget to leave me a message and lock the door if you go home before my return."

"Okay!" Mizu replied happily; at least, Aya trusted her without question and Mizu would learn to trust him more. Aya smiled in return and took his trench coat and closed the door behind him. Silence instantly fell in the apartment room.

Mizu tapped her pencil against a thick textbook, "Wonder who called Aya-san just now? Is it from his workplace? Now…talking about it, I've never ask what his job is…," she thought for a while resting her head on her hand, "If I judged from that mistaken identity event, I guess Aya-san would be…a policeman. No, it didn't seem right. A hired bodyguard? But his fighting skills are excellent; it couldn't be as simple as that. I would assumed he's a teacher since he teaches me so well but then, how come there wasn't even a student visited him when he was in the hospital? A teacher like him should have a lot of fans… What kind of jobs that acquired both intelligence and great fighting skills and is supposed to be a secret?"

Mizu sat cross-legged and crossed her arms, furrowing her eyebrows, "Hmm…," and then, a light bulb lighted up in her head, "Is Aya-san…a spy?" her eyes shone with excitement, "A spy! Yeah, that's must be it! And the reason for Aya-san being stabbed and that insane man wanted to kill Aya-san back then is because he's an international spy and he somehow had foiled their organization's plan! And he kept everything secret from me because he didn't I want to be involved!" she clapped her hands, "Sugoi ne! Just like James Bond and Alex Rider!"

Mizu was about to celebrate her new-found information before she lowered her head, "Oh my… I really have to control my wild fantasy… There are no such things as Agent 007 in this world… Maybe Aya-san is just a martial artist or anything logical and happened to read a lot of things for him to know a lot and have superb fighting skills and just simply a secretive person…"

Feeling discourage, she began to concentrate on her homework Half an hour passed rather quietly and slowly before she stumped by a question on stoichiometry and mole concept. She stopped writing and sighed, "How much I wish Aya-san is here… He would go into his room and then comes out with an answer… If only he's here now-… Wait, his room? Maybe he stores his books in there and maybe I should go check so I can get over this illogical question but…isn't it considered trespassing?" she thought for a while, "Just checking wouldn't hurt… I'm not trying to find out his secrets or something like that…"

Mizu stood up and went to Aya's room; she was hesitant at first but then, not wanting to be stopped by a nearly-driving-her-insane question, she slowly turned the knob and entered Aya's room. She was welcomed by a neatly-arranged bedroom without even a trace of untidiness. She was awed by the neatly-arranged room – she was half-expecting Aya's room would be a bit…messy just like a normal single man would have – before she realized her true intention, "Ah! I nearly forget; the question!"

She quickly scanned the room and saw a bookcase against a king-sized bed; she went to it and ran her fingers against the bindings of the books, "Sugoi ne… A lot of books; Aya-san is certainly a book-lover… Which one is a chemistry-related book?" she looked at all the titles, "Ah… Here it is!" she took a thick blue book out of the shelf and quickly flipped through the pages before stopping at a page, "Let's see… Okay, I got the answer now! How can it be as easy as that? I can't believe I didn't think of it before."

Carefully, she returned the book into the shelf and suddenly, a white folder fell onto her head, "Ouch! What is that?" she rubbed her aching head and looked at the floor. Papers scattered around her and a wide-opened folder lied just beside her feet, "Oh my… I don't think Aya-san would like this… I better tidy it up and put it back on the shelf," she squatted on the floor and began to pick up the papers and neatly placed them back into the white folder. She didn't take a glimpse of the papers but a paper with a picture clipped to it caught her attention.

She looked at the picture carefully, "Isn't this…the murdered bio-medical researcher? Why does Aya-san have his picture and this paper…," she read the paper for a while, "…is the researcher's data… And why does it read 'TARGET'S DATA'? Only assassins would use the word 'target' on people whom they would kill-…" her voice trailed off as a thought came into her mind, "Can't it be…Aya-san is actually…," she didn't continued her words; slowly, she put the paper and the rest of them into the folder and placed it back onto the shelf.

Mizu remained silent for a while before raising her determined face, "One way to know the truth; ask Aya-san."

* * *

"Aya-san?"

Aya turned his attention from the computer screen to Mizu, "Hai?"

"You… I have never seen you go to work before," Mizu said slowly, "Is it…"

Aya didn't answer immediately; Mizu hadn't said a word but 'Welcome Home' since he returned. He was certain something was bothering her but he couldn't guess it. And now, to his curiosity, she was asking about his job. Calmly, he replied, "I'm taking a break for now."

Mizu stood up and approached Aya slowly, "Aya-san… What is your job exactly?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just…curious."

Aya remained silent for a while; then he simply said, "A florist."

"Florist?"

"Yes, a florist."

"Haime?" Mizu nodded slightly; there was a tiny hint in her voice that she didn't believe him.

"Something's wrong, Mizu? You're quiet since my return," Aya turned the office chair to face Mizu, "Can I help you with something?"

"Aya-san…," she said slowly, "Can I know…who called you during the late afternoon?"

Aya remained silent for a while, "…Not someone important for you to know. It's just…one of my associates."

"Aya-san…," she grew anxious, "Are your job is something…dangerous?"

Aya was taken aback by her question; something told him the innocent-looking girl in front of him seemed to know something… Hiding his surprise, he replied, "It depends on how you look it. Some may say yes and some may say no."

"Haime?" again, an obvious hint of not-believing was in her voice. She walked towards the coffee table and began to pack up her belongings, "It's late now… I guess I should be going home now."

"Want me to walk you home?" Aya stood up and approached her.

"No, you don't have to," she wore her jacket and walked towards the door.

"Are you sure, Mizu? It's late night and it isn't safe for girls like you to be walking alone outside."

"I'll be fine; a lot of people are still around," she turned the door handle, "…Oyasuminasai, Aya-san," and closed the door behind her.

"Oyasumi…," Aya stared blankly towards the wooden door, "That's strange, she always says 'See you tomorrow' first before 'Oyasuminasai'… I've got a hunch she knows something that she shouldn't know…"

He thought for a while, "…I should get some rest. They want me to resume working tomorrow," he switched off his computer and headed for his bedroom. He was about to rest his tired body on the soft bed when he noticed the white folder on the top shelf of the bookcase was in a wrong angle. Feeling puzzled, he stood up and took the folder.

The moment he opened the folder, his eyes widened in surprise. The papers weren't in order and since he was certain he had arranged them properly before Mizu's arrival at his apartment today, he instantly knew what caused the papers to be un-arranged. Staring right into the passed-away bio-medical researcher's picture, Aya slowly murmured, "Don't tell me she had read all of these… This couldn't be a good thing…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WEISS KREUZ or we will still have WEISS in the anime…

**A/N: **R&R if you please…

**Key:** Dialogs with all words in Italic – Languages other than Japanese (and in this chapter, English)

Dialogs un-Italic (with or without a word or two in Italic) – Japanese language

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4:** To Trust or Not to Trust _

Mizu plunked herself onto the soft single bed; she sighed involuntarily. What she had found at Aya's apartment room was somehow affecting the trust she gave to him especially when Aya didn't tell the truth of his job. She knew he wasn't telling the truth; his violet eyes avoided direct contact with her eyes when she asked about his job. She tried to trust him but to trust someone that shouldn't be trusted proved hard to her; she just couldn't believe a kind and gentle person like Aya would be an…

Mizu just simply couldn't bear the thought of Aya being one of _those people_. She just simply couldn't. Again, she sighed involuntarily, "To trust or not to trust…"

* * *

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Mizu waited for several minutes but no one opened the door; Aya wasn't at home. She sighed; it was hard for her to gather up her courage to even meet Aya after that incident and now, he wasn't at home. Maybe that was for the better; she hadn't thought of what she would say to him anyway as she still couldn't decide whether to continue to trust him or treat him as someone scary. She stared at the door and then slowly turned her heels towards the elevator. She pressed the 'Ground' button and then absorbed into her own thoughts even when she was walking outside the tall building.

A lot of people were on the streets but it made no difference at all to Mizu; her thoughts were full of Aya. She didn't want to lose a friend like Aya as for the first time in her life, she could feel the glow of friendship; her friends at her school were nice but she felt that she didn't fit in it and now, Aya's appearance ended her world of lone. He wasn't like anyone else; he never asked what she wouldn't answer, he helped her in any way he could and the most important of all, he never shunned her away. But then, the fact of Aya was _that kind of person_ altered her decision; if all of this time Aya was keeping his job as a secret, Mizu couldn't imagine what other dark secrets he might had.

Mizu stopped walking and stared towards the grey sky, "What should I do, Aya-san?" she unconsciously muttered. Someone tapped her on her right shoulder and before she could response, a sharp object was pointed at her waist.

"_Hey kid, if you don't want to die, why don't you silently follow me?_" a male voice said and before she could reply, he quickly added, "_No hard feelings but we need a bait to catch a certain red-head. Don't you worry; all we need is that man and off you go after we have him… That is if you decide to abandon him anyway._"

In normal situation, Mizu would already attempt to escape from the man but when he mentioned Aya, a thought came into her mind, "Maybe they could tell me who Aya-san really is…," and at this thought, she nodded slowly.

"_That's a good girl. Now, follow my order,_" and the man started to give out directions which Mizu obediently followed. After nearly half hour, both of them arrived at a quiet alley and at least a dozen gunmen was waiting for them. The sharp feeling on her waist was gone now; the man – who happened to have a scar ran through his bridge of nose – sheathed back his pen-knife. He, who seemed to be the leader of the group, gave instructions towards the gunmen ("_Get to your positions! The boss wouldn't accept a failure; this has to be a success one or hell we'll go!_"). The man placed his hand on Mizu's hair, smiling mockingly, "_Now all we have to do is to wait your red-haired friend. Be a good girl just like now and no one will hurt you_."

Gulping, Mizu slowly asked, "_Why…why are all of you wanting to kill Aya-san? He hadn't done anything to you, had he?_"

"_Hadn't done anything you say? Well, not to me but to our beloved organization. And it's an unforgivable crime he had done, either by the organization's law or the world's law._"

"_Is he…doing something against the law?_"

"_Say, it seems like you don't know a thing about your friend eh? Is that why you're still stick to him? And I've always thought you're the same type as him… I mean, if a person knows about his job, they wouldn't dare to be even at the same city as him._"

"_What do you mean? Who is Aya-san really?_"

"_You know what kid, I give you a piece of advice,_" the man leaned to her, "_If I were you, I'd stay away from him as far as I could. Who knows what'll he do to me if I stay around any longer…_"

Mizu just stared at him incredulously, unable to reply.

* * *

Plunking himself onto the soft couch, Aya sighed. Not because of the organization was already giving him a hard mission the first day he returned to work – he managed to do the mission done with the usual 'excellence' anyway – but because of Mizu. He had just returned from the mission and was half-hoping Mizu would be there waiting at the doorstep with her usual cheeky grin but then, hope was still a hope. There was no way that Mizu, after knowing his job, would ever want to be around him. No one would ever want to stay around him if there were normal people which made him wonder whether Sakura was a fool or just simply modest with her feelings when she still wanted to hang around him even after she witnessed Aya did his job.

Maybe it was for the best; his job didn't allow him to have any close relationship with anyone, fearing for their safety. And someone as innocent as Mizu should be kept far away from unnecessary danger that he could cause. With his hands full of bloods, he didn't dare to think that he could find happiness in other people as long as he lives, the very same reason that made him rejected Sakura and made him to not show himself to his sister. He was a sinner, and a sinner deserves nothing including forgiveness.

However, Mizu was different. He always had thought he couldn't be forgiven but Mizu somehow, bit by bit, changed his perception. She gave a new meaning to his dreary life and perhaps, had become the reason for him to continue his life. He didn't have any romantic feelings for her – and neither he thought she have – but in her own ways, she was special to him, so special that he didn't want to lose her. Well, opposite did attract; a person full of sins would be attracted to someone pure, just like him and her. He, the sinner, and she, the naïve one.

Aya stared at the white ceiling; he had two choices, either to keep Mizu in the dark or tell her the truth. But whatever he chose, the result would be the same; Mizu would walk out of his life and he would return to his world of lone. All of these time, Mizu had always trusted him and maybe this time, it was his turn to do the same thing. He thought for a while and then sighed, "To trust or not to trust…"

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Aya turned towards the ringing telephone and rather lazily, he picked up the receiver, "_Hello?_"

"_Fujimiya Aya?_" an unfamiliar voice spoke, "_I want to tell you we have your friend here in our grasp._"

"_Friend? Hello, who is this? How do you know my name?_"

"_You do not need to know the unnecessary details. You only have to know that your young female Japanese friend in here with us at our mercy._"

Aya got a sinking feeling in his chest, "_What do you want?_"

"_Good, you understand now,_" the voice chuckled, "_Just go to the alley behind the closed broker's firm. And then we'll have a 'nice' chat with each other. See you later,_" and the caller hung up. Slowly, Aya placed the receiver back onto its place and remained silent.

Then, grabbing his coat, he hastily left his apartment and muttered, "Matte yo, Mizu."

* * *

"_Would you like to sit, kid?_"

Mizu startled off her thoughts and turned to the scar-face man, "_N-no, thank you…_"

"_Don't be so tensed; it's not you the one we're looking for. So chill out, you're not going to be hurt if you follow every of my words,_" he shifted his gaze to somewhere else, "_And it seems he's finally here…_"

Mizu raised her face in alert; a serious-looking Aya was walking towards them and slowly, the gunmen took their place around him. Aya stood a meter away from both the scar-faced man and her. He didn't look at Mizu but fixed his emotionless violet eyes to the scar-faced man, "_I'm here._"

"_Took your time eh?_" he playfully tossed his pen-knife, "_Good, now it's time to fin-_"

DUUSHH!

A powerful punch landed right onto his face, throwing him towards the dirty ground. Aya stood upright and clenched his fist tighter, "_I think I should teach you a lesson not to mess with me._"

"_Why you… Shoot him!_" the scar-faced man barked and the gunmen instantly aimed their guns towards Aya but to their shock, he was no longer there. Before they could track his position, three of them had their necks being hit to their unconsciousness and a low swift swing-kick tripped another five of them to fall head first onto the hard ground. Aya stood up and wore a deathly glare, much to the gunmen's fear. He slowly walked towards the gunmen and not long after that, he ran.

"SHIII-NEEEEE!"

* * *

BUUK!

The scar-faced man slumped helplessly onto the dirty hard ground with a broken jaw and a sore rib. Aya stared the unconscious man with an unreadable face and then shifted his gaze to the other gunmen – who were 'hesitantly' sleeping. He brushed dirt off his coat and then righted it.

Mizu just stared incredulously at the red-haired man; in just a matter of minutes, he managed to defeat all them without even having a bullet in him or a scratch in any part of his body. And to her surprise and amazement, he didn't kill any of them, different from what she had thought before – or from what he had said before he fought them off. Maybe it was because he didn't want to scare her with a bloody scene or anything but still, he didn't kill any. And that was enough to arouse her curiosity since after all, he was an…

"Are you okay?" Aya asked her; his voice softened and his violet eyes showed tenderness. Mizu nodded in reply, taken back by the sudden change in his attitude. He then smiled faintly and began to walk away.

"Aya-san, matte!" she called out and when he stopped, she slowly said, "Aya-san… I…"

"I'm…an assassin. Now, it's up to you to decide," Aya stated without looking at her and hastily left her. Mizu was dumfounded by what she had just heard.

"Aya-san…," Mizu lowered her head, "So I was right… And now, it's up to me to decide… To trust or not to trust…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …review?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WEISS KREUZ or we will still have WEISS in the anime…

**A/N: **R&R if you please…

**Key:** Dialogs with all words in Italic – Languages other than Japanese (and in this chapter, English)

Dialogs un-Italic (with or without a word or two in Italic) – Japanese language

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5:** Trusting Someone Known as a Friend _

After a tiring day after school and part-time job, Mizu couldn't help herself from collapsing onto the soft couch the moment she reached it. She stretched her arms and legs and then lazily rested her exhausted body. She stared at the stacked thick books on the coffee table and instantly reminded of Aya. She sighed.

It had been two days after Aya confessed about his job and _coincidentally_, Mizu was so busy in either school or the bookstore in these two days which prevented her from meeting Aya. But the two busy days gave her time to think carefully of her decision, whether to trust Aya or just left him alone literally. She had thought of the subject from different views and even weighing the pros and cons.

Mizu thought for a while; she didn't want to lose Aya but the fact he was an assassin made her think otherwise. He was kind and gentle to her but she shivered at the thoughts of what other dark secrets he might still kept from her. She admitted he was a good teacher but also an excellent assassin and she couldn't stop herself from thinking she might suddenly bathed in blood if she was hanging around him. He was everything to her but that _everything_ could cost Mizu her life.

Mizu stared blankly towards the sky-blue ceiling. Then, she slowly stood up and reached for her jacket; she was determined to see Aya and whatever the result might be, she would kept firm until Aya heard all of what she wanted to say to him.

* * *

"_Welcome to News at-_"

ZWISSH!

"_No! Don't do it, Isabel! No-_"

ZWISSH!

"_First, we take the olive-_"

ZWISSH!

"_Hey kids! Now it's time for-_"

ZHUUP!

Placing the TV's remote control onto the coffee table, Aya plunked onto the couch and sighed. Nothing in the TV could make him interested enough to forget, even for a second, of Mizu. He had known that he would be somehow affected by waiting Mizu's answer but he had never guessed it would affected him so much that only half of his mind was concentrating on the recent given missions. It was so not like him but he had to admit that he was quite anxious. To add to his anxiousness, Mizu had never showed up again in front of him after he made the confession.

Aya assumed that Mizu might already throwing him out of her life but he couldn't stop hoping she would choose to stay in his life. Some part of him regretted of ever confessed to her but some part of him relieved that at least, some weights in his chest were already taken away. His mind constantly had a war on this subject and this was driving him insane. How much he wished Mizu was there to stop all the insensible thoughts he had…and again, it was only a hope.

"Perhaps, this is the punishment for my sins," Aya muttered under his breath. He stood up and was about to make himself a cup of coffee when someone rang the doorbell.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

His heart missed a beat; he couldn't stop thinking it was Mizu that was waiting patiently in front of the door. Hastily, without bothering to peek into the door hole, he turned the handle and opened the door only to be welcomed by clouds of nearly-unseen gas. Aya staggered backwards and instinctively, placed his hand onto his nose and mouth. He looked in front of him; instead of Mizu, a man in allover black outfit with a spray can in his hand stood without uttering a word.

Aya tried to counter-attack but his body grew weaker; the gas somehow successful infiltrated his system. His vision blurred and he slumped onto the floor. He saw the man slowly approached him and when the man crouched beside him, darkness took over him…

* * *

Ting!

The elevator slid opened and Mizu quickly headed towards Aya's apartment room. Her heart thumped fast, thinking that in any minutes now, she would be meeting Aya and everything would be answered by then. Upon reaching the doorstep, her hand reached for the doorbell when she saw the door was left opened. She stopped in her tracks; had she come too late? She looked into the room; there were no traces of Aya had moved away with all the furniture and stuff were still around. So, Aya was still around but…where was he?

He was obviously in a hurry to even left the door opened. Wondering, she closed the door and headed back to the elevator. She pressed the 'Ground' button and muttered, "Is there something happen? Aya-san wouldn't left the door open no matter how much in a hurry he is…and to lock a door wouldn't even take more than seconds."

Ting!

The elevator slid opened and Mizu walked out of it. She walked towards the entrance of the building when she saw a fish-processing-factory van. It wasn't the fact the van had a driver with allover black outfit but because of a familiar red-haired man that was obviously unconsciously and was placed next to the driver. Her eyes widened with shock. She began to run to reach the van but it immediately zoomed away.

Mizu quickly looked around her and found a cab was waiting for passengers. Instantly, she went into the cab, "_To the Fishy & Co. factory please,_" she said to the driver.

The driver turned around, "_Kid, why on Earth do you want to go there? The factory's closed since ages ago._"

"_Please, just go,_" Mizu begged, "_It's urgent._"

"_Okay kid, at your service,_" and the cab drove off.

Looking the outside through the window, Mizu held her hands together, "Aya-san…"

* * *

The first thing he saw was stacks of boxes. Aya shook his head slightly and then scanned his surroundings; he was alone and judging by big machineries and all kinds of electrical devices around him, he assumed he was in a factory and since whoever took him here had the opportunity to sneak into such a huge factory, it must be an abandoned factory. He was tied onto a cylindrical-metal column and they obviously didn't want him to escape by any chance since they were tying him up with metal chains, "Seriously, they're not thinking I'm super-human or something…"

"_Wake up at last,_" a familiar male voice spoke suddenly. Aya turned his head to see the scar-faced man with a group of men in black suits slowly approached him. The man stood right in front of him, "_How are you feeling? Having a nice dream?_"

"_Why am I still alive?_" Aya asked, "_You have a lot of opportunity back then during my unconsciousness to finish me off._"

The man laughed mockingly, "_We would more than happy to kill you but after some deep thoughts, we think that you could be useful to us._"

"_I'm not killing anyone for your organization._"

"_We're not asking you to kill anyone for us since we prefer to do everything by ourselves. We just want some information from you before we send you to hell,_" the man raised Aya's face that their eyes were at the same level, "_Who are you working for?_"

"_Why don't you find it yourself; after all, you like to do everything by yourself, don't you?_"

DUUSHH!

Pain instantly attacked Aya's left cheek and red blood slowly flowed through his mouth. The man clenched his fist tighter, "_I have never enjoy jokes, especially an annoying one like yours just now. Now, who are you working for?_"

"_Why should I tell you? Would it do any good to you as even I don't know their base?_"

The man grabbed Aya's fore hair and roughly pushed his head towards the metal column he was currently tied to, "_An excellent assassin as you are couldn't possibly know nothing about them; you must have a high position in their organization. Before I lose my patience, why don't you answer my question?_"

"_I would but I don't have the answer._"

DHUMMP!

Aya's head banged onto the metal column and he felt his skull nearly cracked by the impact. Grabbing Aya's hair stronger, the scar-faced man hissed angrily, "_You don't know what organization you're working for? Don't make a fool out of me; you wouldn't kill anyone unless they give you an order to. Answer my question before I change my mind about you being useful to us!_"

Aya managed a grin despite blood continued to flow through his mouth, "_Torture me to death if you want to but you still wouldn't get the answer out of me as I DON'T KNOW A THING._"

The man gritted his teeth, "_Torture you? Well then, let see how much you could keep up the foolish act when these men torment you even to the point of ripping you gut,_" he turned to the men in black behind him, "_Do it._"

"_Yes sir,_" the men said in unison and some of them took out a weapon, ranging from a pen-knife to a syringe filled with unknown green liquid. A man without any weapon in his hand approached Aya and without warning, he delivered a mighty blow at Aya's stomach which resulted in Aya to cough out blood. Before he could even restored himself from the blow, Aya received a swift high round-kick at the right side of his face.

Aya spitted out the blood in his mouth and gritted his teeth; if he wasn't so tied up like his current condition, he swore that he'd ripped all of them to dusts. The man was ready to launched another attack but something stopped him.

BUUK! CRAAASH!

A wooden box fell right onto his head, making him blacked out that instant. All of the men, including Aya himself, were surprised by the incident and immediately looked up. A dark-haired teenage girl ran along the metal-floored second floor. She stopped behind a stack of boxes and then pushed them down. The boxes fell right onto them and hit six of the men in black who were unable to react faster.

Aya looked carefully at the teenage girl and then his eyes widened in shock, "Mizu?!"

The scar-faced man became furious, "_That idiot girl… Kill her!_" he bellowed towards the others.

"_Yes sir!_" they answered obediently and some of them began to run for the stairs. Mizu waited somehow patiently for the men to get to her…but alas, they never reached her as the floor under them broke and down they went onto the hard ground. She napped her fingers victoriously and then slid down through a metal column. Instantly, they tried to cornered her but she quickly ran to avoid a group of charging-like-bulls men and let them hit the concrete walls. After that, she hastily took her place in front of Aya.

"Mizu! What on Earth are you doing here?!" Aya asked in a nearly-shout voice. Mizu turned around slightly and to his surprise, she smiled cheekily just like she normally did. She then faced the men in black and the scar-faced man.

"_Hey kid, don't tell me you're siding the killer now,_" the scar-faced man said, carefully hiding his anger, "_Think carefully kid; he is a K-I-L-L-E-R. Are you sure with what are you doing now?_"

Mizu remained silent, "_…If he's a killer, what makes him different from you lot?_"

"_You…,_" the man could no longer his anger, "_I'll personally kill you!_" and rushed to her with a knife.

Aya was about to shout to Mizu to get out of the way but something stopped him from doing so; in a matter of seconds, she side-stepped to evade the blade and then hastily hit the man's neck and kneed him in the stomach. Before he could even react, she quickly made a swift round-kick and made him thrown onto the wall. He staggered at first and then helplessly slumped onto the floor. Clenching both of her fists, she now faced the other now-terrified men.

The men first back-stepped before running away, "_HEEEEELLP!_"

* * *

"Ah… That was tiring… I haven't fight like that since last two months…," Mizu stretched her arms and legs, "Luckily my skills aren't deteriorating or I'll be dead meat. And Aya-san, why are you staring at me like that?"

Aya was speechless; back in the factory, Mizu _handled_ all of the men single-handedly without getting a scratch. And now back in his apartment, he was wondering if the helpless-looking girl that was sitting on the floor against him wasn't as helpless as she looked. She didn't wait for his answer; she stood up and reached for the first-aid box, "Let me treat your wound first."

Aya let her did the treatment. He stared at her with disbelief and when he thought he couldn't hold the curiosity no more, he asked, "Mizu, you didn't-"

"I've thought a lot already, and I come up with an answer."

"Huh?"

"You…might be an assassin and might still have some dark secrets that I don't know. Normally, I shouldn't be hanging around you anymore but then I realize, you're not just a someone to me. You're more than that; you're my friend and I should trust my friend. So, I'm just simply put my trust on you."

Again, Aya was speechless, "…but I'm an assassin and you know-"

"I don't care about dangers or whatever may happen to me. I would do anything to help you, to help my friend. And if you're really a ruthless killer…," Mizu looked up and stared right into his eyes, "…you wouldn't be such a good teacher to me and wouldn't have those tender eyes," she held his hands, "Your hands wouldn't be as warm as this. This proved that you're still have your heart and I believe that you have your own reasons to kill someone."

Aya stared at her for a while before his thin lips turned into a faint smile, "You are just simply interesting, Mizu."

Mizu smiled in return.

"One thing Mizu," Aya said, "How come you didn't tell me you know how to fight? And why didn't you fight those men before?"

"You didn't ask and I hadn't got a chance to fight them as you already defeat them before I could do something. I learned karate since five and now I'm the holder of second-dan black belt."

"Second-dan?" Aya raised his eyebrows in surprised, "No wonder you beat those men to pulp rather easily…"

"You're a lot stronger than me, Aya-san. If you weren't tied up, you'd finish them earlier than I did. And I-…," Mizu focused her attention to the TV for a while, "They're beautiful…"

"What beautiful?" Aya turned his attention towards the TV.

"Those blue flowers; they're small but they're pretty. Wonder what they are called…"

"…Violets."

"Nani? Violets?"

"Those blue flowers are violets; they're usually blue but some species have white petals. They are sometimes hard to find because not just they tend to hide under other plants around them, the flowers also hide under the leaves. Sometimes, they're mistaken with veronicas. Veronicas have several distinct features that differentiate them from violets; veronicas have four petals varying in color from pale violet to deep blue. Their capsules are a distinctive heart shape. Veronica flowers for weeks in summer."

Mizu stared unbelievably at Aya, "You sure do know a lot about flowers…"

"I've told you; I'm a florist…or used to be one."

"Eh? It is the truth?"

"I have never lie to you, even once. All what I have said to you are true; it's just…I'm not that keen to tell you the details."

"Haime…," and silence fell between them…

Aya unconsciously smiled, "Mizu, arigatou."

Mizu looked up at Aya and smiled happily, "I'm just simply trusting someone known as a friend. That's all."

Now, completely ignoring his own mountainous ego, Aya let himself to embrace Mizu in his arms, whispering, "Arigatou…for being my friend…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** …review?


End file.
